


A Not So Mysterious Ache

by Rivulet027



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kills Dean again and again out of love for Sam, Sam doesn’t see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Mysterious Ache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Supernatural. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the slashthedrabble challenge #199 Familiar on lj.

The ache inside of him when he interacts with Sam is vaguely familiar, it’d been so long since someone captured his interest in the romantic sense. Faking his death seemed appropriate, it makes it easier to pop in and check on Sam in the months ahead.

A part of him thinks he should stop Dean’s deal, but he wants Sam back. Then he plays out the scenarios and he can’t stand how lost Sam becomes without his brother.

He decides to try and desensitize Sam to the idea. Sam is human. Sam doesn’t see the love in his killing Dean.


End file.
